


Not Your Typical Massage

by slbunnies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slbunnies/pseuds/slbunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes in for his typical massage and is surprised when things don't go as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen massage fics where Draco is the one massaging Harry so I thought I'd do the opposite here. Also, I'm pretty sure this was just an excuse to write more porn. Yay porn!

“It's about time,” Draco muttered as he heard the door close and the sound of someone stepping into the room. 

There was no response, which was odd, as usually Luna would prattle on about Nargles, or some other fantastical creature the instant she walked through the door. It was rather soothing to listen to her babble on about nonsense actually, just a part of the massage package, and something that nearly put him to sleep most times.

Draco had quickly become one of her regular clients, having originally stumbled upon the magic of her fantastic massages by accident. He had attempted to meet up with her shortly after the war only to inadvertently find himself the recipient of a full body massage. Draco still had no idea how she had managed to talk him into that one, but once he had given in and then wound up laying there boneless afterwards he hadn't really cared how it had come to pass.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but Luna won't be available as your masseuse today,” a very male voice told him, “she had an incident and has left her clientèle in my capable hands for the rest of the week.” 

He lifted his head from the round cushion as soon as he heard the voice, turning his neck as far as he could from the awkward position, and spotted the man standing by Luna's lotion stand. He looked like he was checking out her lotions and oils, no doubt choosing which ones he planned on using on Draco. He wasn't able to see any more than the man's back and a head of long, dark hair that was knotted in a band. At least he was dressed in one of the uniforms.

“And are you capable?” Draco replied, resting his face back in the cushion and trying to relax. He'd never had anyone other than Luna give him a massage before and he felt rather odd letting a stranger touch him while he was laying there naked with only a towel to cover himself. It didn't help that it was a man. 

Draco's skin was already tingling in anticipation and he took a deep, wavering breath.

“Well, to be honest, I'm not a masseuse,” he frowned into the donut cushion, mouth open and ready to tell the man to get the hell out so he could get dressed, “but, I do work here. I'm more of a personal trainer, which does include massage therapy usually, but not as extensively as what Luna does here.” 

He heard the man step closer to the table, the squeaking of his shoes against the wooden floor making him wince. Draco sighed in acquiescence – he was rather sore and he could live without it being Luna as long as the man wasn't incredibly inept. 

“Is it fine for me to proceed? 'Cause if not we can book you another appointment for a later date.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Draco told him. He heard the click of a cap open, taking in the scent of vanilla and mint, and waited a few seconds for the man's touch to come. 

His hands were large and he cupped the bottom of Draco's shoulders first, using a firm pressure as he kneaded the muscle, moving along his upper back with wide, sure, circular strokes. It was alright, but nothing magical. He closed his eyes and listened to the man breathing steadily as he worked. 

When his shoulder blades had been sufficiently massaged, the man stepped forward to stand at Draco's head to properly get at his neck. Draco looked down at his shoes. They were pretty standard, black sneakers, not that he expected anything fancy. He really wanted to look up and see his face, but that wasn't possible while his neck was being rubbed. He wondered whether the man was good looking or not.

“Is the pressure okay?” Draco was asked, the voice quiet and unexpected, causing him to jump a little. “It's not too hard or anything?”

“No,” he swallowed, his throat a bit dry, “no, it's fine. You can press harder actually.”

“Okay,” he could feel the man's breath waft across his skin as he massaged his neck slightly harder than he had been. It started to feel pretty good and Draco's muscles began feeling less tense. He let out a quiet moan, wiggling his toes, when those hands found a particularly sore spot, rubbing it away with slow, little, motions, his fingertips digging in a bit. 

Draco started feeling drowsy about half way through the massage, the steady, even breaths of the masseuse and the soothing feeling of his hands taking the tension away making his eyes droop shut. He was currently rubbing oil into Draco's calves, using the perfect amount of strength to take his aches away, leaving his legs tingling pleasantly. He didn't even protest when the man pushed his towel up to work on his thighs, only sighing and spreading his legs a bit to make it easier to massage the area.

“I know it's probably inappropriate for me to say, but you have very soft skin,” the man commented, his fingers running down Draco's legs. He got to his heel and then took his right foot in hand and began to massage it. Draco had no response to the man's words and he bit his bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping as his feet were rubbed. The man was especially good at it. 

After a while his foot was dropped and the other taken up and given the same treatment. It was glorious and Draco had never had a better foot massage. When he was finished, the man came around the side again to massage his back once more, doing a more thorough job of it. 

First, he poured more oil into his hands and then he began in the middle, using sweeping motions as he worked his way down. Draco arched up when the pressure came to the base of his spine, letting out an embarrassing noise and then quickly lowering himself back down with a flush on his face.

“It's okay, that spot must be pretty tender – I'll go lighter,” the man assured him, pushing the towel down enough so that half of Draco's arse was exposed. The hands went back to work at the spot, his fingers kneading Draco's tail bone and the area around it. 

Draco bit his bottom lip, hard, trying not to press up into those hands. It felt more than good now and he wondered if there had been some kind of line crossed that he should be saying something about. Normally Luna wouldn't massage his spine quite that low. The man's hands were skimming the top of his crack. She preferred to stay in the towel free zones, leaving it up to him where he would place it. He listened as the man's breathing picked up a little. 

He couldn't be arsed to say anything when it felt so good though. Draco felt like he was melting into the table, pleasure shooting up his spine as those fingers dug into his skin, just barely touching his hips now. If the man moved any lower he might say someth--nope, he was keeping his mouth firmly shut, because that just felt brilliant.

“Malfoy, is this okay still?” the man asked, the palm of his hand across the upper half of Draco's arse, his fingers wrapped around and grazing his hips, his thumbs zeroing in on a spot at the very tip of his tail bone. 

Draco's eyes snapped open. That had sounded familiar. 

He lifted his face from the cushion and twisted his head around, meeting green eyes with his own wide gaze.

“Potter?” he choked out, feeling his entire body start to tingle, bursting into an intense sensation at the knowledge that Potter was touching him.

“Hey,” the brunette responded, giving him a little lopsided grin as he continued massaging without pause. 

Draco groaned and shoved his head back down, hard enough to make the table shake. “Really? You didn't think this might be weird, Potter?” he asked, likely turning red.

“I guess maybe a little. It was fine until you turned around.” Potter's hands... gods, Potter's hands... Draco shuddered as they moved further down, disregarding the towel completely to cup his arse. “You have a lovely arse.”

He let out a squeak, feeling himself harden against the table as he tried not to push up into the hands. “What are you doing?” Draco said, so quiet he almost didn't hear his own voice saying the words.

Potter pushed the towel out of the way so that Draco lay there completely bare across the table. He had bumps all across his skin as he started to shiver, with anticipation more than anything. He licked his lips and asked again when he got no answer. 

“Potter, what are you—oh...”

Those large hands cupped his arse and began kneading the flesh, making Draco finally arch up against them. He moved and let his legs fall open without thought, moaning when Potter's thumbs spread him open briefly only to skate down to the juncture of where his thighs met his arse. 

The oil across his skin was warm and Potter's hands glided easily as he massaged from the base of Draco's spine down to the top of his thighs, over and over again, until Draco was completely hard and panting, shifting his hips every time fingers brushed over them. He actually let out a little whimper when Potter's hands retreated, but they came back moments later, covered in more slick oil. 

The pressure was much lighter now, simply touching him, his hands gently sliding along Draco's skin. Draco shifted around again, his cock uncomfortable and pressed into the table. Spreading his legs more, he shifted his hips up a little and Potter took his cheeks in both hands and ran a thumb between them, sweeping over his hole, moving down to tease his balls. He hadn't realized how much he'd been exposing himself.

The thumb came back up, circling his opening briefly and spreading oil across the furled skin. Draco moaned, turning his head to the side as his hips jerked upward. Potter continued kneading his arse, slowly, sometimes with a lot of pressure, sometimes so little that Draco could barely feel it. 

Panting as Potter's thumb flicked the edge of his rim, Draco's whole body tensed up. Potter leaned down, pressing his lips quickly to Draco's arse before backing away.

Then Draco was spread wide, open to Potter's sight, the man's hands pushing his thighs apart so that he was practically straddling the table, tilting his hips forward, and then pulling his cheeks open to look at the little, pink hole between. 

“Oh god,” Draco breathed out, feeling his cock twitch helplessly against the table, panting at the feeling of being exposed in such a way. Draco may have been a gay man but he had yet to experience the pleasures of having his arse touched. He liked being in control, liked giving pleasure, so he hadn't ever let anyone touch him in such a private place. He couldn't really believe he was letting Potter be the first to do so.

He heard Potter make a small, pleased noise from behind him, one of his thumbs moving down to brush across his perineum and back down to his balls while he slowly, so very slowly, stroked Draco's fluttering opening with the other, circling around and around before directly sweeping over the center. Draco felt a jolt of something go up his spine and he bit his lip, pressing his face down harder into the cushion as he forced his hips to stillness.

Draco whimpered embarrassingly when Potter's hands moved away, smoothing up his lower back again and back down to his thighs. He tilted his arse up in a needy manner, ignoring how desperate he seemed. Potter continued massaging for a few minutes, making Draco groan in frustration, before returning to his arse. 

“It really is quite lovely,” Potter said, running a finger straight down his crack and back up again a few times. Then it was back to teasing his entrance, though he was pressing a little harder, the tip dipping inside and making Draco buck against the table. 

And then it was sliding into him, straight up into his arse until he could feel the knuckles of Potter's other fingers against his skin. The shocking sting of it made him shout out and he squeezed his eyes shut, biting down hard on his lip.

“Fuck, you're so tight, Malfoy,” Draco heard, Potter's face coming down between his cheeks, his tongue sweeping out to lap at the skin around his finger. It felt so indecent, so dirty, knowing Potter was tasting his arse hole, but it felt brilliant. The wet muscle swirled around, tracing the edge of his stretched skin, dipping inside around his finger, and Draco felt the pain melting away, giving over to the sweet sensation's of Potter's mouth. 

Potter twisted his finger around and pulled it out just a bit, wiggling it slightly and touching upon something that sent a shock of something new in Draco's arse.

“Potter,” Draco moaned, his voice breaking as the finger stroked over that place inside him again, massaging the little nub he'd found, “Fuck, fuck—yes, that's... oh my god, that's--”

“Good?” Potter asked, kissing his way out from between Draco's arse cheeks, nipping his skin with his teeth, starting to work his finger in and out of Draco's body. He realized he was vibrating with need, rubbing himself into the table and pushing himself back onto Potter's finger eagerly. 

“Uh—oh, yes, yes... please... oh god, Potter, please...”

“Okay, yeah, just...” Potter replied, pulling his finger free, “here, turn over.”

Draco felt Potter's hands helping him as he, without thought, flipped over from his stomach and onto his back instead. He still didn't open his eyes, lifting an arm up to cover his blushing face from view. His stomach was slick with the pre-come that was leaking out from his cock and he almost reached down to take it in hand but was stopped when Potter did it for him. 

“This is pretty nice too,” Potter said. Draco groaned and thrust up into his oily grip.

“Just shut up, Potter,” he told the man, ignoring the chuckle he got in response as the pressure returned to his arse again, this time two fingers pressing into his body. There was a little bit of pain but it was easy to dismiss with Potter stroking his penis, continuously rubbing gently just under the head of it before smoothly sliding right back down to the base, making Draco arch up and then back down against the fingers inside of him.

His arse felt undeniably good... and warm, and it was tingling, and there was very pleasant feeling at the base of his spine and his entire pelvis area felt wonderful, beyond fantastic really. Those fingers kept touching at that magical spot he knew was his prostate, massaging it roughly every time he pushed them into Draco. 

He thought he was probably going to come soon if Potter kept up the dual pleasure of fingering him and stroking his cock. The hand released his cock and Draco felt like screaming, but instead he let out a choked whine, pushing himself down hard against Potter's hand.

Potter's hand caressed his stomach, his fingers tracing the quivering muscles, and moved up to his chest, brushing over his nipples. They instantly hardened and Draco's arm fell away to glare at the man. Potter gave him a wide grin, pinching one between his fingers and pulling, and causing Draco to gasp.

“I wanted to do this,” Potter said, giving him another smile and then dropping his head down to suck Draco's cock into his mouth. Draco's hand automatically moved to hold his head. His cock was swallowed down until he felt his head brush the back of Potter's throat.

“Fuck. I'm going to come,” he said, arching his head back, feeling his whole body tense up and a sudden rush of pleasure starting out from his pelvis. Potter's fingers slid over his prostate again and he was mercilessly pressing his fingers against it, rubbing and rubbing... Draco spilled his release into Potter's mouth, gasping out, his hips jerking erratically.

He was absent-mindedly running his fingers through Potter's dark hair, having somehow pulled most of it free from the elastic band that had held it. Draco felt some of it brush along the top of his thighs as Potter nuzzled his face into the juncture of his hip, his fingers pulling gently out of Draco's spent body. Neither of them spoke, unwilling to break the oddly calm silence.

Draco covered his face once more with his arm as Potter pulled completely away, going over to the sink to wash his hands. He was startled when he felt hands caressing his skin again, gripping his hanging wrist and running up his arm, spreading more oil into his skin. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice slightly gruff.

“Massaging you.”

The hand worked it's way up to his shoulder and back down to his elbow. Draco sighed and lowered his other arm to look into Potter's face. Green eyes snapped up to meet his and he saw the edges of them crinkle as he was rewarded with another smile.

His skin flushed pink and he wanted to feel embarrassed about everything, the fact that he was laying completely naked across the table, the fact that Potter had just made him orgasm, and especially the fact that he'd had his fingers up his arse, but he couldn't really bring himself to feel anything beyond satisfaction. Potter was incredibly fit and Draco had wanted him for years. He'd just never expected Potter to feel the same way. Clearly he had been incorrect.

Those agile fingers skimmed over his chest, brushing teasingly over his nipples again, and he gave Potter a wry look, his eyebrow raised. That got him another smile and then Potter was leaning forward, his lips gently brushing over Draco's own. He gasped against the man's mouth, thrown off kilter at the unexpected kiss. He barely had the chance to feel it before Potter was backing away again.

“You taste good everywhere,” Potter commented, dipping his tongue down to the middle of Draco's chest, which likely tasted of mint and vanilla from the oil spread across his skin. His hands brushed over Draco's ribs, skating down to rub circles into both of his hips with his thumbs. 

He felt himself slowly becoming interested again, especially when Potter's mouth latched onto one of his hard nipples, sucking it between his lips and tonguing the taut flesh with teasing flicks. Draco flung his hand out, brushing down Potter's stomach to his cloth-covered erection and cupping the length he found there that twitched against his palm.

Potter groaned, his head moving down to press kisses into Draco's stomach, his tongue dipping into his navel and then down toward his hips. His hot mouth latched onto the skin likely leaving red marks in his wake. 

Draco managed to work his hand into Potter's shorts and he wrapped his fingers around the man's cock, twisting his wrist and stroking up his length as far as he could considering the awkward position his arm was in. Potter's hips bucked forward into his grip and he growled low, his teeth scraping across Draco's hipbone. His hand was pushed away and Draco suddenly found himself spun around, briefly hanging sideways over the table until his lower half was lifted, his legs in the air and settled over Potter's back, his arse being spread open once more. 

“Fuck, what are you—oh god, Potter, you're... fuck, you're killing me here,” Draco moaned, his whole body feeling strung tight as Potter's tongue lapped at his arse hole. When that tongue slid inside him he practically mewed at the sensation, arching his arse down against the man's face wantonly, his cock filling out across his stomach and leaving him panting, and desperate, and hotter than he'd ever expected to feel before.

Potter ate him out like it was his job, his tongue quickly thrusting in and out of Draco's body, his lips moving across his skin like he was kissing his arse and loving every second of it. His whole body was warm and pliant, and gods, Potter was fucking fantastic with his mouth, and Draco was willing to do anything to keep the pleasurable sensation radiating from his arse.

Draco was climbing higher and higher toward something he'd never felt before, his cock slicking his stomach with pre-come, his arse clenching around Potter's marvelous tongue, his whole being feeling like it was made of pure light.

“Oh fuck, please, please, please,” he chanted, his heels digging into Potter's back as his thigh muscles tightened, arching up and wanting more of Potter's prodding, slick tongue. Draco whined desperately, pulling hard on Potter's hair when the man removed his face from between his legs, “Oh my god, you're a fucking tease.”

Grinning madly at him, Potter leaned forward and kissed him hard, his tongue coming out to taste Draco's mouth and tangle with his tongue. He could feel Potter moving his shorts down with his hands, freeing his cock from it's confines. Draco's legs slipped down around Potter's waist and he rubbed his arse against whatever part of him he could reach.

“I want to be inside you,” Potter said, his tongue running along Draco's lower lip before he pulled it into his mouth, nipping at it gently. Under any other circumstances Draco felt that he would have been protesting but he simply nodded his head and pressed his arse against the man harder. He wanted Potter inside him with a desperation like nothing else he'd ever felt.

“Fuck me, Potter,” he replied, shutting his eyes as he felt the smooth, slick head of Potter's penis against his hole. He must have slicked it with the same oil he'd been massaging Draco with. He clenched his teeth as Potter moved forward finally with some pressure, the tip popping past the tight ring of his anus, and he dug his nails into Potter's arms. 

It stung, an incredible pain that left Draco gasping out, “Just... fuck, just... please, go slow.”

He felt Potter's lips again, this time against his jaw, and he could feel Potter shaking slightly as he held still. “Yeah. I will,” he nudged forward a little, sliding slowly into Draco before pulling back again. 

Working his hips in minute thrusts, each time making his way further inside, Potter moaned brokenly when their bodies finally met. By that time Draco was panting and sweating, the muscles in his stomach tense and clenching. There was a dull ache in his arse but at least the stinging pain was gone. He was so full and he'd never felt anything like it. 

“Shit, so tight,” Draco couldn't help but clench down around Potter's dick, groaning when Potter's hips twitched into him, “My god, you feel like a--” Suddenly Potter's mouth was over his again, practically owning him as he barely withdrew and then slowly fucked forward into him. Draco's toes curled and he moved his hips down to meet him. 

“So fucking tight. Oh god, Draco, is this your--” he silenced the brunette with another kiss before he could finish his question, shoving his tongue into his mouth. They both shuddered against each other as the strokes between their hips became longer and faster, until Potter was almost free of his arse with every thrust and Draco bucked up to meet the delicious slide back inside, their pelvis' meeting roughly and grinding into each other. 

Potter held onto his hips to keep him from moving up as he slammed forward, filling him over and over again, his hands slipping from the oil along Draco's body. Locking his ankles around Potter's back, he looked into Potter's pleasure soaked face, “Harder, fuck, Potter, harder. Make me feel it.”

And Potter complied, grinding forward harder and making Draco nearly shriek with pleasure as he managed to rub himself against that little nub inside, sliding over it continuously. His body shook and he couldn't keep the sounds from spilling out, urging Potter on as he fucked into him faster. 

“Yeah, just like—uh... ohhh, fuck, like that... fuck me, ah, Potter... oh gods,” Draco begged, reduced to incoherently moaning as Potter's cock continued to open him up, pounding against his prostate with a deadly accuracy that had him close to screaming. 

“I want you to come on my cock, Draco,” he heard panted into his ear, Potter's low voice sending shocks through him and making his cock jump up and slap against his stomach, “I want to feel you squeeze around me, want to watch your face as your come spreads out messily between our bodies, all over your stomach, want to make you come undone as I fuck you, as I come inside your fucking perfect arse.” 

“Yes,” Draco hissed, feeling so far gone, bucking erratically down onto Potter's penis, completely lost to the pleasure of it all. His entire body felt as if it was about to come apart, pure sensation radiating out from his arse, from his pelvis, rolling through his entire being. He clung to Potter, moaning continuously as he was taken higher and higher until he felt like he was going to snap.

And then he was coming, all of that intense pleasure rushing through him quickly, gathering at the base of his spine and exploding out through his cock, coating them both in his release. Draco screamed into Potter's neck, his body bowing forward, feeling tingles jolt through him every time his hole clenched around Potter's still moving cock.

“Yeah, just like that. Fuck, Draco, just... beautiful.”

He blushed, his head falling back down to the table, feeling Potter move into him as deep as he could, jerking against him as he came inside of him. Draco let his legs fall down though his arms were still wrapped around Potter's heaving body. He'd expected the man to collapse on him afterwards but Potter stayed upright, still standing as he momentarily gulped in his breaths.

“Are you okay?” Potter asked and Draco couldn't stop from raising his eyebrow at him. Potter flushed red and slid himself from Draco's arse.

“More than,” Draco said, sighing at the empty feeling that he'd never had to experience before. 

“So, would you like to go to dinner with me?” Potter asked, his voice nonchalant as if he hadn't just fucked Draco into the massage table.

Draco looked up at him a little incredulously, watching as Potter procured his wand and flicked it, his magic washing over them both and cleaning the mess from their bodies. 

“That would be nice,” Draco responded, pushing Potter back and sitting up. He wrapped his hand around Potter's neck and brought him forward just in front of his face, feeling the man's warm, pleasant breath wash over his face. “Then afterward your arse is mine, Potter.” 

Potter's lips twitched up and Draco could see the sparkle of mirth in his emerald eyes, “Oh, I think that could be arranged,” he said before taking Draco's mouth in a possessive kiss. He pulled away, staring into Draco's bright, grey eyes, “But only if you call me Harry.”


End file.
